memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Relaunch novels timeline
Could use a more efficient format. -- Captain MKB 01:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :That and a number are in the wrong chronological order. The three most recent Voyager novels definitely take place after the Destiny trilogy. The first 1/3rd (or so) of Full Circle precedes it, but the novel then skips to a month (or so) post-''Destiny''. -- sulfur 04:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::For the format, perhaps a new page for each year, with each page including the novel cover images where the story ends in that year? I think the images should have the titles and dates linked to aid in navigation, too. What do you think? -- Cyfa 08:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think creating a series of multiple pages just to express a simple chronological list is at all efficient either. This page needs less, not more. -- Captain MKB 12:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where do the most recent Voyager novels belong? (Starting with "Full Circle") Please help! --Tvavle8 22:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Why do we need this page at all? We have listings for all the series, and a general chronology, which in the era this covers is pretty much only relaunch novels anyway. This list is picking and choosing books for what reason? What purpose does this page serve that other aren't already achieving? --8of5 14:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think the goal is to tie together the fact that all the series now taking place in a synchronous manner - with Destiny and The Typhon Pact, all of the relaunched franchise are now occurring concurrently and are completely serialized. I don't think it takes a hell of a lot of explaining to tell people to read the books in order, but we've seen this sort of thing before - now that all Pocket numbering systems have ended, people want a FAQ on what order to pick up the books in. :I wrote the "relaunch" article to explain how this term is being perceived by the fans - it has been devised by the fans themselves to try to rationalize that lack of number order in newer serialized releases. It's not a real outgrowth of the actual editors or licensee - they'd probably just have you read these in release order. :Sulfur correctly and wisely points out that in-universe chronology is not the automatic answer - some books prequelize or retroactively complete a story where the prose uses extreme flashbacks to complete the narrative. :8of5 is correct in seeing the arbitrary nature of all this. Basically, all sequential/serialized installments are involved in these crossovers, and stand-alone stories are disregarded as "not part of the relaunch". If the question of necessity he asks cannot be answered here, deletion would be a rational suggestion. :I've even seen extensive rationalization and over-explaining of people personal perceptions of this "relaunch" concept on older MB pages - such as those that explain that certain older DS9 books can now be considered "retroactively part of the relaunch" because they take place after the series. Huh? Says who? This is an arbitrary fan-devised term... - Captain MKB 15:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The relaunch page is just what we need to explain this whole thing. I suggest we merge this page with that, which is a much simpler search term so will be easier to find. All we need to do really is outline the specific publication history of the Pocket relaunches, explaining the DS9 and Voyager relaunches were not initially concurrent but as of the editorial decisions brought about with Destiny and Typhon pact the 24th century series are, for the moment, just about running along at the same pace, and provide a link to the various series/relaunch pages that already exist to list all the books. --8of5 16:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the suggestion to merge. -- Captain MKB 12:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I started this page... but need help! I started this page because I am in the middle of reading the relaunch books from all series. I could not find any wiki pages (or other references) that give a complete list if you want to read all the series in chronological order. I used the published dates and timelines from all of these books' separate pages on Memory Beta. If you have read all of these books and have more knowledge - please adjust!! --Tvavle8 21:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Also - I am new to Memory-Beta. Why did some of the pictures get removed? Copyright? --Tvavle8 21:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm new here myself, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of Capt MKB, 8of5 and sulfur. You might find the Memory Beta Chronology: 2380s just what you're looking for, though - I've only just found it myself! -- Cyfa 11:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Please do not upload new versions of pictures that already exist on the wiki. Instead, just code the names of the pre-existing images into the article you are working on. -- Captain MKB 12:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks guys - either on its own or merged with the "relaunch" page is cool. I just felt it would be a useful resource for fans. I'm one of those that likes to read everything in order... I fixed the pictures but would like to make each picture a link to the book's info page. Not sure how though...? --Tvavle8 12:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) NF - Blind Man's Bluff Anyone that has read these books - any idea where Blind Man's Bluff falls in the timeline? Before Destiny? After? After Typhon?-- 23:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC)